It is generally recognized that the ability of an individual to absorb information, whether it be news, language or other information material, increases in direct relation to the number of facilities which the individual is required to exercise during the learning process. For example, it has been found that when a visual presentation is accompanied by an audio or sound presentation, the comprehension and retention of the material by the individual is greatly increased. Various means have previously been used to accomplish this result. Language records as well as children's records are frequently accompanied by a book which is used in conjunction with the records. In the case of language records, the audio presentation serves to provide the phonetic instruction and is keyed to the book which provides the visual presentation. Often, rather than supplying the audio message in the form of a record, a magnetic tape is provided together with the accompanying book or informational material. Also, such instruction is valuable for visual and audio training programs used by many employers.
A particular disadvantage of such an arrangement is that the book and recording tape or record are supplied as separate items. The items are individually stored, and frequently one or the other becomes lost or misplaced. Since the material from the two sources is effectively interrelated, the value of either is greatly reduced without the complementary material provided by the other.
This problem of separate packages has been somewhat overcome by combining the separate packages. However, the various attempts to do this provided a costly assembling of two separate packages. The patents which show this manner of combining visual material with tape cassettes are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,503,141; 3,352,027; 3,553,851; and 3,583,729.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a simplified article carrier which can be formed from a single blank.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an audio-visual package which has visual material combined with a carrier formed from a single blank, and having means to prevent movement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a blank having score lines and fold lines thereon which will provide a carrier when folded along the fold lines to prevent movement of an article in three of its major axes and providing front, rear, top, and bottom restraining walls.
It is also another object of the present invention to provide an article carrier for carrying and holding articles having a protrusion thereon comprising a front restraining member, a back restraining member, a top restraining member, a bottom restraining member all of which engage a portion of the article, a protrusion restraining member which engages at least a portion of the protrusion, and said front, back, top, bottom and protrusion restraining members all being permanently attached and arranged so that the article may be inserted and removed from the carrier without removing or detaching any of said restraining members.
It is also still a further object of the present invention to provide a blank deformable into a carrier for articles having at least one protrusion thereon, a first pair of fold lines spaced at predetermined distance apart to accommodate one end wall of an article to be carried, a second pair of fold lines spaced a predetermined distance apart to accommodate the opposite end wall of the article to be carried, score lines spaced a predetermined distance apart which are less than one dimension of the article to be carried, said score lines being in relationship to said first and second pair of fold lines to provide at least four restraining walls for the article to be carried when the blank is folded along said fold lines, and said score lines also providing a retaining wall to abut against one wall of protrusion of the article to be carried to substantially prevent movement of the article to be carried in three of its major axes.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a blank deformable into a carrier for articles, said blank having a first fold line extending horizontally across said blank from one edge to the opposite edge of the blank, a first pair of score lines spaced apart a distance less then the width of said article and each having a first end adjacent said first fold line and a second end remote from said first fold line, said first pair of score lines extending in the same general direction generally transversely of said first fold line, and the vertical component of each being substantially equal to the thickness of the first end wall of said article, a second pair of score lines each extending from the second end of a separate one of said first pair of score lines and forming a continuous score line therewith and in the same general direction as said first pair of score lines, the vertical component of each of said second pair of score lines and its respective first score line being substantially equal to the width of said article, a third pair of score lines, each extending from the end of a separate one of said second pair of score lines which is remote from its respective first score line and forming a continuous score line therewith, and extending in the same general direction as said first and second pairs of score lines, the vertical component of each of said third pair of score lines being substantially equal to said thickness of a second end wall of said article which is opposite said first end wall, a second fold line extending from said one edge of said blank to said second end of the one of said first pair of score lines nearest said edge, a third fold line extending from said opposite edge of said blank to said second end of the other of said first pair of score lines, said second and third fold lines each being substantially parallel to said first fold line, a fourth fold line interconnecting said remote ends of said second pair of score lines, and a fifth fold line interconnecting the ends of said third pair of score lines which are remote from said second pair of score lines.